The Demon Child 2: Her Secret Past
by scifigirl77
Summary: Shara has been living with Daniel since Abydos was destroyed. Now, in a cafe, she passes out and learns a secret that could risk her life.
1. Prolouge

_Two years ago..._

Sg1 was looking around the ruins from the fight with Anubis on Abydos. They were trying to see if anyone had survived. No. None. They were all gone and all... ascended. No one could believe they had all ascended. Except one. Shara was the only survivor, for she had been with Sg1 during the fight, helping them find the eye.

Shara was still in tears after losing Skaara. She had loved him so much. They had grown really close. They were even supposed to be married, but he had died before the wedding.

She left with Sg1 and shed more tears after learning her home was gone. Why was all this happening in one day! It was so much to bear. She wished she could join her friends on Abydos who had ascended but wasn't ready to die. But someday, she knew she would join them.

_Present day..._

Shara had been living with Daniel for three years now. She had been going to the same school as the clone Jack for a while after leaving her old school for always getting in fights though she never started them. She and clone Jack had become good friends, but he had graduated before summer.

It was summer and a really hot day. Daniel had planned to go to the SGC where it was air conditioned. Shara said she wanted to get some grocery shopping done then go to a café or something of that nature.

"Are you insane! It's almost 95 degrees out!" Daniel said.

"Hello, I lived on a desert planet most of my life. I can take the heat."

"Fine. But take the water bottle and stay hydrated. Ok?"

"Fine, Daniel. I'll call if I need something."

"Ok. Bye."

At the store, Shara was reaching for the cabbage when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Jack from school. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hi there. What's up?"

"Nothing. What brings you here. I thought you went off to some big college."

"I am, but school hasn't started yet so I'm still here. Hey when you're done, do you want to go somewhere for iced tea or something else cold and refreshing?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

She finished and they left. At the café, they were catching up on each other's lives when Shara felt dizzy. Suddenly, she fell out of her chair, unconscious. Jack bent down, felt her pulse, found her phone and called Daniel to tell him what happened. He told him to wait for their ambulance to come. It came and took them to the SGC.


	2. Problems

"Are you sure she had the water bottle?" Daniel asked Jack.

"Yes I'm sure. She had it and it was almost empty."

"Then if she wasn't dehydrated, why is she unconscious?"

Dr Lam walked in, heard this and replied, "I don't know. But that's not the worst part. Because I don't know, I can't help her yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shara was calling out. Hoping someone would hear her. What had happened in that café?

She kept calling. Suddenly, she heard, "No one can hear you, Shara." It was Sarai.

"What do you mean?" She was getting more confused as time passed.

"You're in a coma. No one will hear you yelling."

"How did I get in this coma?"

"I put you in it."


	3. The Memory

Daniel was sitting next to Shara's bed, hoping she would wake up any minute now. He had grown used to her company. She had reminded him of Sha're since they had met. He didn't want to loose this child. She was all that remained of Abydos and they had become best friends. He couldn't loose her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you did this?" Shara asked Sarai.

"I mean I need to show you something and the only way to do this was to put you in a coma. Once I'm done, you will wake up, remembering what I will show you."

"What is it?"

"A memory you have repressed in your mind."

Shara was confused when suddenly she was in a Goa'uld mother ship. It looked like a private chamber. There was a woman with long hair holding a baby. The woman said in a Goa'uld voice, "Come. Let's find father and tell him we're leaving."

She got up and walked out. Shara was following her. They went to the bridge of the ship, where there was a male Goa'uld. He said, "How are my precious women?" So the baby was a girl.

"We're leaving you, Baal."

"What?"

"We have to."

"Why?"

"Because if I stay much longer, you'll kill me."

"Why would I do that my love?"

"Because I am not a true Goa'uld. And this child isn't a harsesis." She was using the device that makes you sound Goa'uld.

"You fooled me?"

"I needed a ride." She lifted her left hand. It had the hand device on it. She blasted him against the wall. He was knocked out.

The woman ran with the child in her arms out of the ship and to the gate. She dialed an address- Abydos. She ran through and Shara followed.

In the pyramid, the woman was cradling the crying baby. Skaara came in and the woman said, "Take her. Raise her here. I cannot keep her. She wouldn't be safe." She had turned off the voice changer and sounded like- no way. It couldn't be.

The memory faded and Sarai said, "The child was you. Baal was your father and the woman was your mother."

"Then I'm a Goa'uld- Human hybrid?"

"Yes."

Shara woke up in the infirmary with a jolt. Daniel was there. She said, "Dr Lam! We need to have a DNA test done between myself and Vala."

"Why?" the doctor asked.

"Because she could be my mother."


	4. The Test

Daniel called Vala down. When she got there, Lam took some blood for the DNA test. Vala screamed and asked why that just happened.

"Vala, did you ever hitch a ride with Baal?" Daniel asked.

"You know, I try to forget that time. Why?"

"Because I'm your daughter!" Shara screamed at her. "How come you couldn't see that? I look partly like you."

"No way. I left her on a random planet. I never expected to see her- or you- again."

"Well that 'random planet' happens to be the one Daniel and the group first went to. And the one that was destroyed three years ago. I was the only survivor."

"This is too weird," Vala said.

"Yes I agree.," Daniel said.

"Well it may be a while before we know the truth. I'll let all of you know when the results are in," Dr Lam said. They all got up and left the infirmary together. They went to Daniel's office to discuss this more.

As they were talking, Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c walked in, wanting to know what was going on. Daniel informed them.

"Whoa. That's creepy," Mitchell said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Lam's doing a DNA test right now," Daniel said.

"I wonder what will happen," Sam said.

They all talked for a few more hours before Mitchell, Sam and Daniel decided to go home and try to sleep. "Do you want to come?" Daniel asked Shara.

"No I want to stay here."

"Ok then. Night."

"Good night Daniel."

After three days, Shara got a call in her room at the command center from Dr Lam saying the test was done. She ran, got Daniel, Vala and Sg1 and they all ran to the infirmary.

"Well, the test came back positive. Mom Vala meet your long lost daughter Shara."


	5. Locating Baal

"Well what do we do now?" Vala asked her daughter. This was still all strange to her. She had no idea how to be a parent. That's why she gave the child away!

"Now we should find my father. That's still creepy by the way." Shara hated Baal as much as she hated Anubis.

"Well where is he?" Vala asked.

"In New York City," Mitchell came in saying. "We tracked down his clone's last known place of living. Sam and Daniel are getting ready to go."

"We should be going," Vala said. "Why aren't we?"

"Nothing's stopping you. Go catch them and say you're going too."

The girls ran out and found Daniel and Sam. They agreed to Vala and Shara going. The four of them boarded a plane for New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In New York, they went to the building Baal was going to speak in. They found him back stage and he was startled to see them. "What do you want?"

"We need you to come back with us," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Because I am your daughter," Shara came out and said.

"The one that woman took from me?"

"Yes the one I took from you." Vala came out as well.

"Well, if it isn't you. I never expected to see you again."

"Same here. Yet here I am, asking you to come with us. What is the galaxy coming to?"

"Fine. I'll come with you. Will I be a prisoner?"

"Possibly," Daniel said.

"It is fine. I wish to get to know my daughter. I will come." They all left together, going back to the base.


	6. Interrogation

The only reason Baal agreed was that he knew his child had a Goa'uld part of her somewhere that would reveal itself soon enough. And he wanted to be there when it did so he could take her and they could rule together as it was always meant to be.

Of course, he was the only one who knew this, though Vala and Shara suspected it was for something like that. But they would monitor him closely. They just hoped he didn't kill everyone on base.

When they got back, Landry told them Jack had returned home to pack to go away to college but he expected updates on the situation.

They took Baal to a holding room and Vala and Shara started questioning him.

"Obviously you remember me. But you never tried to find me did you? Not that I wanted you to but, you know it would have been a sweet idea, sort of, maybe. Well?" Shara asked.

"No I never tried to. If I had found, I probably would have killed you. So be thankful that I didn't. Now I have a question for you, Vala. Why didn't you keep her with you?"

"My life style was far too dangerous for me to keep the baby. I had to give her away. And leaving her with you was out of the question. I did what I had to do."

"I see. Was I that horrible to you, though?"

"No. But I would not allow my daughter to be raised by a Goa'uld no matter how they treated me. I knew that when she was old enough, you would have implanted her and she would be a slave like I had been."

"I was implanted though, Vala," Shara told her. She wasn't used to the idea of calling her mom yet. "Daniel and Sg1 saved me. I have my Tok'ra now. I know what it's like to imprisoned in your own body. And I thank you for saving me from a lifetime of that."

"Of course. Now Baal, we're going to leave you locked in here for a while. Then some other people will come and interrogate you some more. Ok? Bye bye," Vala said as they left.

In his little room, he figured that Shara would be taken over within two weeks. He could wait until then.


	7. Appearence

One week after Baal had come, Shara was sleeping when she heard a strange voice in her head.

"Hello there. It is good to be free." The Goa'uld part of her!

"Sarai, what's going on?" Shara asked.

"Because you remembered, the part of you that is Goa'uld is coming out. You must stop speaking to me. If it finds out I am here, it will take over my physical being first then yours. I must go. Be brave child!"

"No wait!"

"Who me? Why I feel so loved already." It was the Goa'uld. "Oh and tell your friend in here that I'm not mature enough to take anyone over yet. That'll happen in about another week. Ok?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, no can do. I am part of after all. I would get used to having another voice in your head. Cause I'm here to stay!"

She woke up, sweaty and terrified. She was on base and she ran out of her room. Instead of trying to see if Daniel was here, she went to Vala's room. Shara woke her up and told what had just happened. "I'm really scared."

"I know. But hopefully soon, everything will be alright. And I promise if it does take over, I'll do everything in my power to stop it."

"If it takes over, you'll have to kill me."

Vala had realized that and didn't want to kill her. But if it came down to it, "I know and I will."


	8. The Talk

Vala had told Sg1 about Shara's visit the previous night. "We have to be prepared to kill her. I don't- can't- do it if it comes to that."

"I don't think I could either," said Daniel.

"I do not wish to. But if it must be done then I would do this task," said Teal'c.

"Maybe the Goa'uld part won't take over," Mitchell suggested.

"No, it'll happen," Daniel said confidently.

"Then we have to face it," Sam said. "We're going to have to kill her."

"I know you will," Shara had been listening in on their talk and came in. "You may not want to but you must. Please this is my wish. And Sarai's as well."

"Don't worry, we'll do it," Daniel said, hugging her tight.

They all went to the commissary together for lunch. An airman came up Shara and said, "Our prisoner wishes to speak to you."

"I'm coming." She got up and left with him.

At Baal's room, she entered and he said, "Ah they actually granted my wish for once."

"What do you want?"

"What, no 'Hello dad'? Oh well. I wanted to talk to you about what's happening to you and your symbiote."

"What? How do you know?"

"I know. The part of me inside of you will take complete control soon. I am sorry it had to happen but I can't control it." He sounded like he did have something to stop what was happening.

"What do you have?"

"A new potion I discovered that subdues the Goa'uld part of a human Goa'uld hybrid. I will give it to you if you release me."

"Doubtful, but I'll ask for you." Shara went to talk to Landry. He asked what she thought. "I don't know. Perhaps we should think. But we must decide soon."

"Agreed."


	9. In the Gate Room

A week later, the General decided to allow Baal to leave in exchange for the potion. But his decision was too late, for in the middle of the night, Shara had awaken as the Goa'uld. She left her room and freed Baal. "Come my father," she said. "Let us leave here forever."

When Sg1 found out, they ran to the armory, got guns and zats and ran for the Gate Room.

When Shara and Baal arrived in the Gate Room, they had hand devices on, saw many guards standing, blocking the Gate and blasted them against the walls.

The Gate had been dialed to Baal's home world. They were about to step up the ramp when Shara felt something hit her. It was a dart with a sedative. She turned and saw that Daniel hat shot her. She felt groggy and gained control of her body. She quickly took her hand device and sent the beam into his head. He fell to his knees in extreme pain.

Teal'c was standing in the room with his staff weapon. She asked for it and he gave it to her once she convinced him it was really her. She took it, pointed it at Baal and said, "Give me the potion now or I will kill you and take from your body."

He handed it over. "Please let me leave."

"Never." She shot him right in the neck and he died instantly.

Shara fell to the ground, unconscious. They took her to the infirmary, hooked her up to all the machines and gave her the potion. Now they had to wait.


	10. Back to Normal

Shara woke up the next day, tired and groggy, but free of her Goa'uld.. "Thank you all once again for saving me. Again."

"No problem. In a few days, Dr Lam said you could go back to being a regular kid," Daniel said to her.

"That is good."

"Um excuse me. If you don't mind, I would like to get to know my daughter now before she leaves," Vala said.

"Of course. We'll leave you two alone," said Sam. And they left.

"So quite a bit of excitement because of all this," Vala said.

"Yea, well I'm kind of used to it now. But I won't miss it when I leave for college, trust me."

"Right. Hey, you know what would be good, is if after you leave and stuff, if you came back a lot and we could hang out or whatever."

"Yes, I would like that very much, mom." They hugged and kept talking about girl stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later, Shara called Jack and asked him to meet her at the café where she passed out. She was waiting when he got there. "Are you going to lose consciousness again?"

"No. Don't worry."

"So how did everything turn out?"

"Ok. I killed Baal and the part of me that was Goa'uld. So Jack, I want you to meet my mother, Vala Mal Doran."


End file.
